Opening A New Chapter
by SeeingBeliever98
Summary: The Zurita family are new to Tulsa, and are not used to Oklahoma coming from California. What happens when this family meets the Curtis family? Sorry, terrible summary! Hopefully better story inside! Rated T because I feel like it. Please R&R HAITUS! Might not continue, sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Well, here's the new story! Yes it has an OC… a few actually… sorry lol! On with the story! This will be a SodaXOC and a PonyXOC (two different OCs) BTW the time the story begins at (month wise) is at the end of August beginning September.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or plots that you recognize… I can only dream...**

**Opening A New Chapter: Chapter 1**

"Aislinn! Jazmine! Felicia! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" I woke up with a start when I heard this. I slipped on my glasses and looked at my clock and almost fell out of bed. 7:42! School starts at 8! We have less than twenty minutes to get ready and get there, and I think it wouldn't be a good idea to be late on your first day. I sat up and, in my haste to get ready, fell off my bed. I was up in a second and looked at my sister and best friend.

"Guys! Get up! We're gonna be late to school!" I picked up my shoes and threw one at each of them to get up. I got my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I changed quickly and was starting to put my hair into a ponytail when the other two ran in doing the same thing. After I was done with my hair I began brushing my teeth. As soon as I was done, I ran back to my room, searched for my shoes that I threw at the girls and slipped them on. I grabbed my book bag and ran into the living room. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled, and run outside to the truck. I jump inside the truck next to my older brother, Mitchell. My brother Mitchell was going to be a Junior in high school this year. He's sixteen years old. He was tall at 6 feet with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was very athletic. He did football, wrestling, and baseball. He was disappointed when we had to move because he didn't think he would be able to join the football team this year.

Three of my four brothers were already in the car. Timothy, Thomas, and Mitchell. Timothy and Thomas are twins. They both have strawberry blond hair and emerald green eyes. They like tricking people by wearing the exact same thing. They're trouble makers. They're not athletic, or academic. They could care less about school. They're both fourteen. Thomas only 8 minutes older. My youngest brother, Orion, is five and starting first grade. My parents are taking him to school. We wait patiently while we wait for Jazmine and Felicia to get in the truck. I pull down the visor and fix little things I missed in my haste to get to the truck.

I have dark brown eyes that have black around the edges. My hair is Dark brown with natural red and blond streaks, curly, and it goes down to my waist. I have tanned skin. I'm short at the mere age of 15. Barely five feet tall. My sister, Felicia, is my twin. Twins run in our family. Mitchell and Orion were supposed to have a twin too, but they didn't develop enough to become, well, a baby I guess. Well, Felicia is the same height, same age. I'm only five minutes older, and we can't be more opposite. I enjoy the arts, she likes academics. Sure I do well, and I like to read, it's just I would rather do other stuff other than homework and school. We're Identical. Down to the very last detail. Nobody can tell us apart really except for the fact that we have totally different personalities and we dress differently. My sister likes skirts and nice clothing, while I'm good with just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She wears her hair down constantly but I can't stand to have it down. It just gets in the way. We both wear glasses though. Mine are blue and hers, brown.

Now my best friend is a different story. She is only a little under month older than me. And only about five inches taller. She has green eyes that have blue next to her pupil and brown bordering her iris with little flecks of gold here and there. They turn gold in the sun. I love her eyes. They're different. She's also tan. Just not as dark as me. I guess that's what we get for living in California. Being outside so much and all. Her tanned skin is dotted with freckles, and her hair is a light brown that looks blond and red at the same time, and is naturally straight. It goes down to just below her shoulders. When I was told that we were moving, the first person I went to was Jazmine. She talked her parents into letting her move with us, and here she is. She just has to go back to her family every few months to visit for about a week. My grandparents still live over there so we're just going to go with her and stay there. We've been best friends forever. We both love the arts. Music and dancing especially. Except while I'm good at academics, she doesn't really care about it. She only tries to get good grades so she can stay with us. Even though we basically have the same personality, (Same hobbies, practically look like sisters, both very hyper at times, and do everything together) she dresses differently. With the short miniskirts and tight tops. She wears jeans and regular t-shirts too, but she likes being different. Even though she dresses like that though, she is still true in spirit and my best friend.

When they finally get to the car, we take off. Jazmine is in front with Mitchell and I while Felicia took the seat in back with Timothy and Thomas. We finally arrive at Will Rogers High School and walk to the office. The bell rings and we watch as the kids rush off to classes. I guess we're late, but I don't really care. The only ones that look disappointed that we didn't make it in time are Felicia and Mitchell. I squeeze Felicia's hand and smile. She really loves school. We wait close to ten minutes with me and Jazmine talking nonstop about pointless things, and the twins sitting on the floor in front of us whispering excitedly. Felicia and Mitchell waiting quietly reading books. I finally get bored of talking, and get up to talk to the secretary.

"Um excuse me? Miss?" I ask nervously. I've never been one to talk to other people unless I get to know them better. I'm bad in front of crowds. She looks at me over the top of her glasses. "Um, we were wondering how much longer it was going to be until we get to talk to the principle," she raises an eyebrow at me, " we're new here," I add quickly and she looks up more and smiles a warm smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be the Zurita kids aren't you?" she says and I nod. "Ok, I'll go get Mr. Johnson," she turns around and goes into another door shutting it quietly. She's a plump young woman with black hair that she has in a ponytail.

The door opens again and she comes out. "You can go in to see him now," she says and we all walk in the door. The principle is a tall balding man with glasses. He looks nice enough.

"So you must be the new kids," he says brightly. We all nod and he gestures to a couple chairs," sit!" he says and we do. They're pretty big chairs so Jazmine and I sit in one and the twins sit in the other while Mitchell and Felicia stand. The principle goes on with a short speech on how he welcomes us to the school, hands us our schedules, and lets us out. The twins have all of their classes together upon request from our parents. I have Mr. Symes first period with Jazmine and Felicia. We all like English pretty well. Then we kinda separate. Jazmine and I have English, P.E., and Choir together, while I only have English and Biology with Felicia. Math and Drama is the only class I don't have with anyone I know. I also have a higher class than Felicia. I have honors classes. She does too but I have Honors Algebra 2 while she has Honors Geometry.

"Where do you want to meet at lunch?" Mitch asks. We all think for a moment.

"Why don't we meet in front of the school?" I suggest and we all agree and head our separate ways. Felicia, Jazmine, and I walk to our first class. Upon walking in, everyone turns to look at us. We make our way to the teacher's desk apprehensively. He smiles at us knowingly.

"You must be the new kids?" he asks but already knowing the answer, yet, we nod anyway. He grins wider and asks for our slips. "Class, we have some new students!" he says excitedly," Please welcome Jazmine Gens, Felicia Zurita, and, um," he says scrunching up his eyebrows slightly. I already know that he's having trouble saying my name so I tell him, not wanting him to butcher my name, "And Aislinn Zurtia!" he says. We wave slightly and get a chorus of 'hello's'. "You guys can sit in the seats that we brought in for you guys. He points to the three seats in the very back of the room. We walk over and sit in the seats. I take the seat next to the window while Jaz sits next to me and Felicia on her other side. The boy in front of me turns around.

"Hey," he says with an Oklahoma accent.

"Hey," I say back. He's handsome. With brown-almost red- hair and greenish-gray eyes.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis," he says while sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Aislinn Zurita," I say back shaking his hand. His grip firm but gentle. I pull away.

"Jazmine Gens," Jaz says, smiling shyly. I smile knowing that Jaz is developing a crush on him. Seeing as she usually is never shy.

"Hi," he says turning to her and shaking her hand smiling. He turns his head to Felicia expectantly, but she has her head in her book again, since we weren't doing anything in class at the moment. Jaz nudges Felicia with her elbow surprising her and making her glasses fall off. She bends down to pick up her glasses and glares at Jaz before turning to Ponyboy.

"I'm Felicia Zurita," she says curtly, obviously pissed at Jaz. He smiles again and shakes her hand.

"She's pissed at you," I whisper to Jaz, but making the whisper loud enough for all three of them to hear making Ponyboy chuckle.

"Are you guys sisters or something?" He asks looking in between the three of us. Then looking at Felicia and I.

"Just Felicia and I, Jazmine is just my best friend. But she's practically like our sister," I say smiling.

"Are you guys twins?" he says pointing to Felicia and I.

"No, we just happen to be in the same grade, look alike, and have the same last name," I say sarcastically. His cheeks turn red from embarrassment, and I chuckle. "It's ok," I say," Someone asked me that before and I gave them the exact same answer," I say turning to Jaz. Now she turns red because she knows I'm directing it towards her. From when we first met in seventh grade, she asked the same exact thing. I smile at him and he seems to loosen.

"Are you done?" The teacher asks. The four of us look up to see the teacher looking at us. We turn quiet and he continues talking. At the end of class when we are almost done putting our stuff away, Ponyboy asks another question.

"So where did you guys move from?" he asks.

"California," the three of us say at the same time. He nods smilng.

"What class do you have next?" He asks. I look at my schedule. I have P.E. next.

"P.E.," I say while Jaz says the same, and Felicia says Study Hall.

"I'm going to study hall too. Do you want to walk with me?" he asks Felicia and she nods. "Who's your guys' teacher?"

"Schiro," I say. He frowns.

"I hate her. She favors her cheerleaders," I frown and Jaz groans.

"We would be the ones to get the cheer coach," Jaz says. Ponyboy looks at us questioningly.

"We had a cheer coach as our teacher last year too," I say and understanding on his face as he nods. He looks at the clock and starts to go out the door.

"See you guys later! Come on Felicia, we're gonna be late," he says and they run out of the class while waving. We start walking to our next class when the bell rings. We begin running. When we get there, there are multiple teachers in the gym. Unsure of what to do, we stand there awkwardly. Finally one of the teachers walk over to us.

"Hello girls. Need anything?" He asks.

"We're new," I say. He nods and takes a look at our schedules in our outstretched hands. He points us to our teacher. When we get to her we instantly wish we were anywhere else then here. I thought so at least, and I can read Jaz like an open book and I know she doesn't want to be here. Schiro is a thin woman with blond hair that is beginning to gray pulled into a high ponytail. She has many wrinkles and her lips are pressed into a thin line when she sees us.

"You're late girls," she says.

"We got lost," I say pathetically. I get chuckles from the class and I turn to glare at them. They just smile. I hear Jazmine chuckle and I turn to look at her, but then I notice the way Schiro is looking at us and she stops.

"Well, that is points taken off," she says sternly. Now I know why Ponyboy dislikes her.

"But we're new! Can you cut us some slack?" Jazmine asks eyes wide. She doesn't want to get a bad grade and go home. Schiro looks at us and I look away getting uncomfortable under her stare.

"Follow me," she says then turns to the class," I expect you to be exactly this when I come back," she says then walks out of the gym with us jogging to keep up. We go into her office and she shoves P.E. clothes into our hands. "Change into this and then keep your stuff in here. I'll assign you lockers tomorrow," she says and walks out of the room. We change quickly, put our regular clothes in our backpacks and run back to the gym.

"Last names," she says. She's going to put us in alphabetical order. Great.

"Gens," Jazmine says. Schiro puts her in her spot then looks at me.

"I'll just go to the back," I say getting ready to walk there when she talks.

"Last name," she says, tight-lipped.

"Zurita," I say quietly, already wishing I was at home.

"You're the last one," she said looking at her clip board and I roll my eyes. I walk to the back and sit down. "Class, now that we have that sorted, and we have a shorter class period because of it, we'll run two laps, walk one lap and then you're done." She says and the class gets up and walks out to the track. Jaz and I run together and when we're done with the two laps we start walking.

"I don't like Schiro," I say huffing. She nods and we start talking about how we already want to go home.

"Hey!" We turn around to the source of the voice and see two boys jogging up to us. "Hey," one says slightly out of breath.

"Hey," Jazmine and I say.

"You guys new?" he asks again. We both nod.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis," he says, and sticks out his hand.

"Steve Randle," the other says and does the same. We shake each of their hands.

"Aislinn Zurita," I say smiling.

"Jazmine Gens," Jaz says doing the same.

"You don't happen to be related to a Ponyboy Curtis do you?" I ask. His smile, if possible, got bigger. Gosh he's cute.

"Sure am," he says brightly.

"Thought so, you guys sure look alike," Jaz says. I nod. They do. Facial features I mean. Sodapop's hair color and eyes are different. Sodapop has brown eyes and golden wheat colored hair. They both are sure taller than us too. By a lot. He's still smiling.

"So you met my brother already?" he says. We both nod.

"He's in our English class," Jazmine says. I look at Steve, noticing he hasn't spoken much, but he just looks ahead while walking. His hair is dark brown and combed into complicated swirls. I can't see what color his eyes are though. He's squinting against the sun.

"So where did you guys move from," Sodapop asks.

"California," we both say again.

"Are you guys twins or something? You guys say things at the same time," Steve mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"No," I say. It's quiet for a while.

"What grade are you guys in?" Jaz asks.

"Sophomores," Sodapop replies.

"We are too," Jazmine says.

"How old are you guys?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"15. I turn 16 in a few months though," Sodapop replies.

"I'm 15 too, but I turn 16 in April," Steve says. I nod.

"What about you?" Sodapop asks.

"I turned 15 a couple weeks ago, Jazmine turned 15 a few weeks before me," I say. He nods.

"You two are short for your ages that's for sure," Steve mumbles. We walk the rest of our lap in silence and when we're about to walk off the track Sodapop turns to us.

"What's your next class?" He asks. I think back to my schedule.

" Honors Algebra 2," I say.

"Oh, ok. I guess we'll see you guys some other time," he says walking towards the boys' locker room. Golly he's cute. Jazmine and I walk over to Schiro's office to gether our stuff and change and depart to our next classes. I walk into my math class to see Ponyboy already sitting in the back. I hand my schedule to the teacher and he assigns my seat across the room from Ponyboy.

After math, I had Drama. It was an enjoyable class. Lunch came far too soon, and we all walk out. I walk to the front of the school and wait for my family. Timothy and Thomas arrive first, then Mitchell, then Felicia and Jazmine. We head over to the cafeteria together, get our food, and eat. Jazmine and I begin talking about our classes while the twins do the same, leaving Felicia and Mitchell to themselves. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast and before we know it, we're already back home. I found out that I not only had Biology with Felicia, but with Ponyboy too.

"Mom, we're back!" Timothy screams at the top of his lungs. Thomas just starts chuckling while Felicia scowls at them. I smile at my family. Mom walks into the room when she hears Timothy.

"Hey guys. How was school?" she says. Mixed replies come back at her and she laughs. Our mother looks like an older version of Felicia and I. Some people think that we're sisters. When in actuality, she is 25 years older than us. "We've gotten invited by a nice family down the street to come to dinner tonight," she says absent-mindedly while walking back into the kitchen.

"Really? By who?" I ask.

"By the Curtis'. The lady that lives there is real nice. Um, what's her name? Um," she says pausing what she was doing. She snaps and walks to the cupboard and grabs out a glass," Margaret. She has some sons that go to your school. Now their names I forget. All I remember is that they have some really interesting names."

"We've met a couple of boys at school with the last name Curtis," Felicia says while going to our room with her book bag over her shoulder. Our mom stops again and looks at us.

"Really?" she asks and we nod. I walk to the cupboard and grab a glass out and fill it with orange juice.

"Ponyboy and Sodapop. They're real nice. Both gentlemen," I add.

"Yeah, and cute," Jazmine says and I roll my eyes while sense Timothy and Thomas to say something.

"I bet you wanna kiss em' then huh?" Thomas says while Timothy makes kissing noises. Jazmine advances towards them with an annoyed expression and they take off laughing. Mom and I are laughing behind her. Mitchell, I notice, has left the room.

"Your brothers are annoying," Jaz mumbles.

"I'm glad you noticed," I say putting my glass in the sink and grabbing my book bag to do my homework in the living room. Jazmine follows shortly after.

**A/N So, how is it for my first chapter? I'm open to constructive criticism. Please don't flame. Is it going towards a Mary-Sue? I've never done a story like this before, so suggestions would be amazing! My updates are a bit scattered, so you will never be able to tell when my next update will be because of my busy schedule. Well, yea… Review please!**

**-Ace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I feel like such a mean person! I haven't updated since October! Mainly because my internet went down a week after I updated… anyways I think I'm going to do the next chapter now. I apologize for terrible chapter but it's going to have to do since I'm a bit rusty. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except my pride *looks off into the distance***

**Chapter 2**

I sat stiffly in the living room with Felicia and Mitchell. I was forced to change from my comfortable jeans into a nice skirt. My mom wanted everybody to look presentable for the family down the street and while I looked uncomfortable, Felicia looked completely at ease. She was sitting on the couch next to me picking lint off of her baby blue skirt. She had her hair going down her back in curls, was wearing her nice, white button up shirt, and Mary-Janes. I, on the other hand, had on a pale green skirt, white button up shirt, Mary-Janes, and my long hair was in a braid down my back. Mitchell was chuckling quietly to himself when he noticed my discomfort. He had on a reddish-brown button up long sleeve and brown pants with his good shoes. His curly hair wrapped around the back of his ears.

A few minutes passed before everybody was ready. Well, almost everybody. "Jazmine! Hurry up! Everybody is waiting for you!" I yell.

"I'm almost done!" is her response. Sighing I get off the couch and head over to where her voice came from and find her in the bathroom. She was in the middle of putting on her makeup. I shake my head and walk away. Ten minutes later she emerges from the bathroom wearing a tight black skirt and baby blue shirt. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a mini skirt. It went to a little bit below her knees.

Since the Curtis' only lived down the street, we ended up walking. Orion started falling behind the group complaining that he was tired already and all I could do was laugh and pick him up. Like most of my family, he was short for being a six year old. He had golden brown hair that goes blond in the summer, dark brown eyes. He doesn't have dark skin like most of my family though. While Felicia, my mom, Mitchell, and I have tanned skin, Thomas, Timothy, Orion, and Orion's dad don't.

Orion is the spitting image of his father. Although the rest of us call him our father, he isn't biologically related to us. Our father left us when he found out that our mom was pregnant with Thomas and Timothy. But even though Orion was only our half brother, we all adored him very much. Me mostly.

When we finally got to the house, my mom immediately knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman around the same age as our mom. She had golden blond hair that waved out to just below her shoulders and caring brown eyes. I immediately knew that this was Sodapop's mother. He definitely got his looks from her.

"Lisa! I'm glad you came," she said warmly and hugged my mom. "Come on in. Dinner is about ready." We all walked in were met with the smell of food. I set Orion down when everybody started introducing themselves and he grabbed my hand.

"Mom? When is the new family coming over?" says a voice from the hall. Then out comes Sodapop looking uncomfortable in his clothes. _Well at least I'm not the only one,_ I think to myself. When he spots us, his eyes light up and he grins. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to be the ones coming over." He grins at me then at Jazmine. But when he spots Felicia, his face crinkles in confusion and he looks between me and Felicia. His mouth opens like he is about to say something when Ponyboy comes bounding out. He also grins when he sees us.

"Hey," he says. We all exchange our greetings. He looks at Jazmine, Felicia, and I and smiles again. "Mom told me you were coming." Sodapop, distracted from what he was going to say before, speaks again.

"How come she only told you?" he says smiling.

"She told both of us. You just didn't bother on paying attention."

Sodapop just shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly he snaps his fingers and points to both me and Felicia. "Now, which one of you is Aislinn?"

"I am," I say chuckling lightly. "This is my sister, Felicia. We're twins." Felicia doesn't say anything. All she does is stare at Sodapop weirdly before realizing that we were looking at her. She mumbles 'sorry' and turns away and walks towards the kitchen where the adults disappeared to along with Mitchell. I didn't miss the fierce blush on her face though.

"You have a twin?" Soda asks perplexed. I nod while Pony tries to stifle laughter. "What? I bet you didn't even know Aislinn had a twin!"

"Actually I did. I have English with Jazmine, Aislinn, _and_ Felicia," he says matter of factly. I noticed Orion was still holding my hand and was trying to hide behind me. His hands were pretty small so he only had two of my fingers in his grasp. He's pretty shy but when he meets somebody I know it's not as bad. He gets very talkative when he knows that they're my friends.

"Oh! This is Orion, our youngest brother. Orion, this is Sodapop and Ponyboy," I say and Orion edges out from behind me. Sodapop squats down to his level and offers his hand for a shake.

"Hey little man. I'm Sodapop," he says with a soft tone. Orion smiles and takes his hand and shakes it. Although my hands are big compared to Orion's, Sodapop's are even bigger compared to his. Sodapop's hands were much bigger than mine. After a few shakes, Orion looks at Ponyboy expectantly. Ponyboy catches on and kneels down to take his hand too.

"I'm Ponyboy," he says smiling warmly. That's when Orion starts giggling.

"You guys have funny names," he says. I try not to laugh as Sodapop and Ponyboy chuckle and smile.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Curtis calls out to us from the kitchen. "We put the two tables from the shed and put them together outside so you guys can eat out there. We all walk outside to see the twins and Felicia already sitting there eating food. Soda sits on the end and Pony sits down next to him on the side. Jazmine, who has been quiet basically the whole time, quickly sidles down next to Ponyboy and I take a seat next to her. I put Orion on the other end across from Sodapop but between me and Felicia. Timothy and Thomas are sitting next to her. I look at Sodapop and Ponyboy expecting them to say something about Timothy and Thomas.

"Another set of twins," Sodapop says resigned, "tell me you don't have another set of twins too."

"Nope," I say popping the 'p', "just me and Felicia, and Timothy and Thomas." He nods slowly.

"We should probably start eating," Ponyboy says. We all start eating in silence. I'm not really used to the quiet since it's always noisy at our house, so I become restless. The awkward tension gets dense before Orion speaks up on the matter.

"Why is it so quiet?" he whispers loudly so everyone could hear him.

"I don't know," I whisper back with the same tone, "It's weird isn't it?"

"Very," he whispers. I nod and I hear chuckling coming from Ponyboy and Sodapop.

"What?" I ask whispering still.

"Why are you guys talking like this?" Sodapop whispers.

"Why are we whispering like this?" Ponyboy whispers. Then everybody loses it. The table erupts with laughter. When the laughter dies down, we resume eating without the awkwardness.

"So how was your guys' first day?" Sodapop asks. Jazmine shrugs and Felicia stays quiet. I open my mouth to speak when Timothy speaks up.

"It sucked! I don't like my teachers!" he says loudly.

"Me neither!" Thomas says just as loudly.

"Well, you were right about Schiro, Ponyboy. It's just our first day and I get the impression she does not like me," I say and Jaz nods.

"What about your other classes?" Sodapop asks.

"They're ok," I say resigned, "I'm just glad that I know a few people from _some_ of my classes."

"Really? Who?" Jazmine asks.

"Sodapop and Ponyboy," I say incrediously. She looks down at her plate and I cringe a little bit at how that came out. I didn't mean to make it sound like she was stupid. "Sorry." She just shrugs.

"You can just call me Soda. Everybody else does."

"Ok."

"And you guys can call me Pony." Pony says and I nod. Just then the side gate bursts open and two boys saunter in. One of them had rust colored sideburns and the same colored hair, and the other I recognized as Steve.

"Hey Steve, Two-Bit," Soda says standing up and walking over to them. "Guys these are the people that moved in down the street. This is Jazmine, Aislinn, Orion, Felicia, Thomas, and Timothy."

"Whoa, is it just me or am I seeing double the people?" Two-Bit says. I roll my eyes at his poor grammar. I hate it when people use poor grammar and double negatives. Double negatives the most.

"Nah. They're twins. Aislinn and Felicia are twins, and Timothy and Thomas are twins," Pony says.

"You didn't say you had a twin at P.E.," Steve drawls.

"Musta slipped," I reply flatly.

After the night was over, we thanked the Curtis' for having us over and take off for home. When we arrive home, I quickly change into my pajamas and get into bed. I lay there for a few hours, continuously looking at the clock. It was well after 2 in the morning when my bedroom door creaks open. I know everybody is asleep at this late hour so my curiosity gets the best of me and I turn on my lamp on my bedside table. There standing in the doorway is Orion.

"Orion? What are you still doing up?" He walks over to my bed, gets under the covers, and snuggles next to me. His eyes were red from what I'm guessing was crying and I rub comforting circles on his back. "What's wrong Bugs?" I've called him bugs since he was three because he liked to play with the bugs in the backyard back in Cali and sometimes he just likes to bug you.

"I had a bad dream," he whispers sadly. I sigh and hug him tightly. I'm still rubbing circles on his back when he falls asleep. I reach over and turn off the bedside lamp and snuggle him like a teddy bear. I fall asleep dreading the next day. I have school.

**A/N Sorry for the not so long chapter! I know you deserved more because of my absence. But hey! At least if you have to reread the first chapter to understand this chapter (that is if you've already read this chapter a long time ago) you only have to reread one chapter! Well please forgive me for my absence but again, my internet was down. But while that was happening, I'm currently talking my mom into getting me voice lessons so I can improve my voice for next year! She said that I could audition for "The Voice" next year so I'm uber excited! Maybe you'll see me on there! Well I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees! My internet is being mean to me and doesn't know if it wants to be on or not! So until next time! Please Review! Press the pretty button down there! I take suggestions, tips, and constructive criticism! Excuse my spelling errors and spelling mistakes! I don't have a Beta and my keyboard doesn't work properly.**

**~Ace**


End file.
